Drifting Apart
by RomulusRemus
Summary: The Ronin Warriors are constantly getting into verbal battles and are slowly drifting apart. There will be a battle in later chapters.
1. Dino Dodo

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RONIN WARRIORS!!! Though I would like to…sigh* ahem* please do not sue.  
  
Okay this is a kind of Ronin Warriors on edge story. They're getting annoyed with each other basically. Note: They are seniors in High School.  
  
"Done." Ryo sighed with flourish. He had spent at least 80% of his weekend doing research on the dinosaur project he was doing for science. Sage was his partner for the project. "Time for something to eat."   
  
The next day, 6th period, Ryo arrived early for science. "Hello Ms. Froese." He said politely to his science teacher.   
  
"Hello Ryo how was your weekend?"  
  
"Good." Ryo answered sitting down at his lab table.  
  
She nodded. Sage came in five seconds from the bell. "Hey!" Ryo said.  
  
"S'up man?" Sage asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Alright class take out your research!" Ms. Froese interrupted.  
  
"That was due today?" Sage asked.  
  
Ryo looked at Sage biting his lip not to say anything mean. "Yes. I did mine now where's yours?" Ryo said through clenched teeth.  
  
"My parrot ate it."  
  
"You don't have a parrot. And don't you dare blame White Blaze."  
  
"Okay, okay I forgot. When's the whole thing due anyway?"  
  
"FRIDAY!!!"  
  
Ms. Froese looked over at Ryo. "Jeez man calm down."  
  
"What??? I spent practically all of my weekend preparing for this and you didn't even get started??? And I'm suppose to be calm???"  
  
"Don't stress man. You do that enough in battle. It's time to chill."  
  
Ryo bit his lip so hard blood flowed out. "You twit." He said venomously. "This counts as a fourth of our grade. If I fail this course because of you…I'll kill you."  
  
Sage laughed.  
  
"I mean it."  
  
Sage stopped laughing. "Okay, okay. I'll get to work on it tonight."  
  
"You better."  
  
Sage nodded earnestly. Sage worked off of Ryo's notes for the remainder of class. Ryo went through the rest of the day fuming. He stormed home and locked himself in his room for hours listening to loud music. When he finally calmed down he went to Sage's room to see how he was getting along. He wasn't there.  
  
"He must be downstairs." Ryo said to himself. He went downstairs to look. He wasn't there. "Hey Mia! Where's Sage?"  
  
"He went out with his girlfriend about ten minutes ago."  
  
"SAGE!!!"  
  
Oh boy. Blow up. :-D. 


	2. The Problems of the Warriors

Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors is not mine STOP please do not sue STOP  
  
Okay while the last chapter was just focused on Ryo and Sage only this chapter is focused on all of them. Note to all Kento fans. Kento is usually the bunt of my jokes in my other Ronin Warrior fics so in this one I'm giving him a break which means he basically doesn't have a problem (other then the usual…sorry I had to) while the others do. Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
Rowen stomped upstairs. He slammed his bedroom door and angry tears ran down his face. He was angry with himself, and his math teacher Mrs. Scanlon. He looked at the almost crumpled paper he held in his hands. "99." He said infuriated.  
  
"Ninety freaking nine. Just because I forgot to show one damn step of one damn problem."  
  
He sat on his bed rocking back and forth. "99, 99, 99." He kept repeating.  
  
"This screws my 100 average." He whispered. "No, no, no, NO!!!"  
  
He fell to the floor gripping that awful paper in his hands. "NO!!!"  
  
Cye slowly climbed the steps to his room. On each step he whished to drop dead. Tears spilled down his face. He ran to his room and quietly shut the door. Silent tears dripped down his face.   
  
He looked around to see pictures of her. Carly Andrews. She was so beautiful. She had been his. Now she was Josh Banters. "Josh Banters." The name sounded bitter in his mouth.  
  
He stumbled to his bed and collapsed. "Carly." He called out softly. "CARLY!!!" He sobbed into his pillow  
  
Sage laughed with his girlfriend Jessica. Poor Jessica. Jessica didn't know that Sage had already heard that joke from his other girlfriend Lauren. You got it. Sage is a two-timer.  
  
"I'll see you later Jess"  
  
"Okay Sagie."  
  
He laughed and dropped her off at her house. He drove Mia's Jeep back to his house. "What a great day." Sage smiled.  
  
"I've been waiting for you."   
  
Sage strained his eyes to see in the darkened doorway.  
  
"Ryo?"   
  
Ryo lunged at Sage and pinned him to the ground. "You're dead."  
  
Sage's eyes got big as Ryo proceeded to beat the hell out of him. Kento came outside to see what was happened. "RYO MAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???"  
  
"Killing him." Ryo said simply. (NOW HEAR THAT CHILDREN SCHOOL CAN KILL YOU!!! Ahem* I'm done.)  
  
Kento tried to pull Ryo off of Sage but Ryo held fast. "CYE, ROWEN COME HELP ME PLEASE HURRY!!!"  
  
Cye and Rowen stopped crying and immediately ran downstairs and outside. "RYO STOP IT!!!" Cye yelled.  
  
"CALM DOWN!!!" Rowen yelled.   
  
They all tried to pull Ryo off of Sage. Ryo was slipping. One of Sage's hands was able to get free. "LET ME GO!!!" Ryo shouted. He didn't see one of Sage's bloody fists coming towards his head.  
  
BAM!!! Ryo fell sideways off of Sage. Before he lost conciseness he distinctly noticed it was not his blood he tasted in his mouth. He was tasting Sage's blood.  
  
Okay I know it doesn't make sense now but it will later. I promise. :-D. 


	3. Ryo's Nightmare

Disclaimer: RONIN WARRIORS IS NOT MINE SO DON'T SUE!!!  
  
Okay first off I would just like to say this is NOT a yaoi fic. I got a couple or reviews that suggested that. It's not that I'm against yaoi it's just not part of my fic okay? This is a "scary" chapter so if you're afraid of the dark…don't read this. It's actually more gross than scary so…whatever.  
  
"Oh great moon, I have died, I have lost my simple life."  
  
Ryo looked up and saw the full moon grazing over him. Then he saw her. Her face was bathed in shadows and she was singing the most mournful song he had ever heard. Something about the moon.  
  
He walked towards her. "Wildfire." The words came out like a curse on her lips. She stood up.  
  
"Yes?" He asked. He was so accustomed to that name.  
  
"Are you ready to hunt?"  
  
"Hunt?"  
  
She was silent. After a long pause she said, "There he is. Our prey. Are you ready Wildfire?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
She walked towards him. Even when her face was inches from his he couldn't make out any of the features. She reached out and lightly touched his face. He felt chilled. Wait where was she? Suddenly his legs were carrying him forward, into the dark forests that loomed ahead.   
  
There was rustling ahead. 'He never could keep quiet." He thought. Wait. Who was he thinking about? And then he saw. Sage. How did he know that Sage could never keep quiet? He bent low like a lion in the tall grass, like a cheetah on the plains, like a tiger in the jungle.   
  
And then without warning he jumped. Sage was down, his frightened face looking up. He raised his hand and drew a sword. Sage's eyes got large. He opened his mouth to say something. Quickly he plunged the sword into Sage's heart.  
  
"NO!!!" He popped out of bed. "Sage?" He looked wildly around for Sage. Wait. He was in his bed. Not in the forest. Not killing Sage. He swallowed hard. The most wonderful taste flowed into his mouth. It was sweet and clear. The perfect taste. He swished it around his mouth. "What is that?" He said lazily wondering what wonderful concoction Mia had cooked up. He put his finger in his mouth trying to identify the taste. When he pulled out his finger it was red. And then he knew what the wonderful taste was.  
  
It was Sage's blood.  
  
Ewwwwwwwwww gross. Oh well. :-D. 


	4. NO!!!

Disclaimer: Sigh* Ronin Warriors is not mine!!! Don't sue!!!  
  
Okay this is another chapter where Ryo dreams (at the end) and Ryo starts "drifting" away from the other Ronins. Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
Ryo shivered. Sage's blood? He liked the taste? No. No. NO!!! This was impossible. This wasn't him. He wasn't a killer. He got up and ran downstairs. "Man you were out for a while! Sage really whomped you!" Kento said.  
  
"Yeah well…" Ryo felt for a bump on the head. "Where did he hit me?"  
  
"Right smack dab on the forehead."  
  
"Really? I can't find a bump."  
  
"Hey you're right! Man you must be made of steel!"  
  
Ryo laughed nervously. "Hey where's Sage?"  
  
"Man if you're going to beat up on him again I'm not goin tell ya."  
  
"I promise I won't do anything to him."  
  
"Okay. He's right behind you."  
  
Ryo whipped around. Immediately he felt himself go back on his promise to Kento. Sage was mere inches away from him and so easy to take blood from…NO!!! NO!!! NO!!!  
  
I will not think this way Ryo commanded himself. "Hey Sage, I'm really sorry about before."  
  
"It's okay man."  
  
It was only then did Ryo realize how messed up Sage was. His face was dominated by black and blue markings his shoulders were slightly uneven and by the way Sage's pants had "decorative" slashes in them he could tell his knees had been bleeding. And he said everything was "okay." Well it wasn't okay! Ryo tried to open his mouth but Sage's lip was dripping blood. Beautiful red blood. Sweet and pure. Such a lovely taste…  
  
"Hey Sage your lip is bleeding." Kento warned.  
  
"Oh damnit." Sage cursed and wiped the blood away.   
  
Ryo watched the beautiful blood wasted on Sage's shirtsleeve. "I'm…going back to my room." Ryo said and left quickly. He gulped as he rushed up the stairs. He slammed the door and painfully looked around. "What's happening to me?" He asked.  
  
"Sleep." He said. "I need sleep."  
  
He plopped down on his bed and fell into a fast sleep. Little did he know but sleep was the last place he wanted to be. The dream replayed itself same as before. But this time it lasted longer.   
  
After he plunged the sword into Sage's heart he laughed. Manically. He thought this was funny. Oh so funny. Hilarious. Sage, his friend, was dead and it was funny. Ryo woke himself up. He rocked back and forth. "No, no, NO!!!"  
  
"I'll never sleep again."  
  
Okay. More on the other Ronin's next time. :-D. 


	5. Battle Amongst the Warriors

Disclaimer: RWINM. A.k.a Ronin Warriors is not mine.  
  
Okay this is going to be a short chapter and is more focused on the other Ronin Warriors than Ryo…just to let you know.   
  
Rowen was thinking of ways for him to up his average to a perfect 100. "Hmmm." He said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"SAGE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!"  
  
Rowen rushed downstairs to see what had happened.  
  
"DAMNIT CYE WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM???"  
  
"YOU ARE LEADING THOSE TWO GIRLS TO BELIEVE THAT THEY ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT THINGS IN THE WORLD TO THEM!!!"  
  
"SO???"  
  
"YOU SHOULD BE MORE SENSITIVE TO THEIR FEELINGS!!!"  
  
"YEAH LIKE YOU???"  
  
"I AM VERY SENSITIVE!!!"  
  
"GUYS BREAK IT UP!!!" Rowen interjected.  
  
"KEEP OUT OF THIS!!!" They said at once.  
  
"I WILL NOT!!!"  
  
"OH WILL YOU EVER!!!"  
  
"GUYS COOL IT!!!" Kento roared.  
  
"We've been at each others throats lately haven't we?" Kento said softly.  
  
Everyone stayed silent. "Well…Hey has anyone seen Ryo?" Kento asked changing the subject.  
  
They all nodded 'no.'  
  
Kento sighed. "Another one bites the dust." He said under his breath.  
  
Ryo, the missing person, was actually upstairs in his room. He was rocking back and forth again. "Run, run, run." He chanted.  
  
His eyes widened. And then that one single thought possessed his brain. Run.  
  
Well guess what Ryo did. Wow aren't you a genius. :-D. 


	6. So Much Blood...

Disclaimer: R…o…n…i…n…W…a…r…r…i…o…r…s…i…s…n…o…t…m…i…n…e. S…o…p…l…e…a…s…e…d…o…n…o…t…s…u…e.  
  
Okay this is kind of a Ryo goes insane chapter. Have fun.  
  
Ryo staggered in the closing darkness. Run, run, run. His mind commanded. Sleep, sleep, sleep. His body commanded. "No, no, no." He panted. His lack of sleep was slowing him down. He collapsed onto the ground below.  
  
"Hey Anubis!" Kento greeted Anubis.  
  
"Hello." Anubis said not so used to such a greeting.   
  
"Anubis just in time. We really need you to check on Ryo." Mia said.  
  
"Well I came because I felt a dark disturbance around here."  
  
"Check on Ryo first please, all he does is sit up in his room all day. He hasn't been to school in a while."  
  
"I'll go check." Anubis agreed.  
  
Mia led Anubis upstairs to Ryo's room. "Where is he?" She said when she discovered his room was empty. They all looked around his room for him. Mia leaned against the wall as a playful breeze toyed with her hair. She looked at the window. "The window." She gasped.  
  
"He jumped?" Sage asked.  
  
"Ryo could make that jump no prob." Kento said.  
  
"Not in the state he's in now." Mia said.  
  
"No I agree with Kento he defiantly made it. But where did he go?" Anubis said.  
  
"White Blaze can track him." Cye suggested.   
  
"Great idea. Cye I'll go get him." Kento said.  
  
Anubis and the others waited patiently for him. "Here he is. Should we hold one of Ryo's socks under his nose or something?" Kento asked.  
  
"Yes." Anubis answered.  
  
They held one of Ryo's (smelly) socks under White Blaze's nose. White Blaze immediately went to the window and jumped. "Another jumper." Kento sighed.  
  
"See you later Mia." Cye said and followed suit.  
  
The others quickly followed. "Good luck." Mia whispered.  
  
They followed shortly behind White Blaze until he stopped by a pile of leaves. "Well where is he?" Rowen asked.  
  
"There." Anubis said softly. Ryo was on the ground covered in a pile of leaves. "Damn Ryo." Kento whispered.  
  
"We have to get him back to the house." Anubis said and they put him on White Blaze's back.  
  
They watched over him for 5 hours. "Man what is wrong with him?" Kento asked.   
  
"I won't be able to check until…" Anubis started.  
  
Ryo sat up with a start. He looked wildly around. "Ryo are you okay?" Sage asked.  
  
"GET BACK!!!" Ryo warned.   
  
"GO AWAY!!!"   
  
"Ryo what's wrong?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Hush." Anubis said.  
  
Ryo backed away from them and went to the window. "Ryo…stay calm." Anubis warned.  
  
White Blaze walked into the room and walked towards Ryo. "Blaze." He said softly.  
  
White Blaze sat in front of Ryo. "Blaze I killed him and I tasted his blood. So much blood. So much blood. So much blood." He was whispering now.   
  
Ryo collapsed in front of White Blaze. "What am I going to do Blaze?"   
  
"Ryo." Anubis said softly.  
  
Ryo looked up confused. "You." He said softly.  
  
"You have to finish your dream."  
  
"No, no, NO!!!"   
  
"It's never going to end if you don't finish it."  
  
"I want to be alone."  
  
Anubis stayed silent. "White Blaze can stay so I won't run again."  
  
"Okay. Come on." Anubis said and motioned to the other Ronin's.  
  
Ryo collapsed in the false comfort of his bed. Then he dreamed…  
  
Cliffhanger. Last chapter is up next. :-D. 


	7. Your Friends Are Waiting

Disclaimer: RONIN WARRIORS IS NOT MINE SO DON'T SUE!!!  
  
Last chapter…  
  
Ryo collapsed into the false safety of his bed and began to dream.   
  
"Oh great moon, I have died, I have lost my simple life."  
  
Ryo looked up and saw the full moon grazing over him. Then he saw her. Her face was bathed in shadows and she was singing the most mournful song he had ever heard. Something about the moon.  
  
He walked towards her. "Wildfire." The words came out like a curse on her lips. She stood up.  
  
"Yes?" He asked. He was so accustomed to that name.  
  
"Are you ready to hunt?"  
  
"Hunt?"  
  
She was silent. After a long pause she said, "There he is. Our prey. Are you ready Wildfire?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
She walked towards him. Even when her face was inches from his he couldn't make out any of the features. She reached out and lightly touched his face. He felt chilled. Wait where was she? Suddenly his legs were carrying him forward, into the dark forests that loomed ahead.   
  
There was rustling ahead. 'He never could keep quiet." He thought. Wait. Who was he thinking about? And then he saw. Sage. How did he know that Sage could never keep quiet? He bent low like a lion in the tall grass, like a cheetah on the plains, like a tiger in the jungle.   
  
And then without warning he jumped. Sage was down, his frightened face looking up. He raised his hand and drew a sword. Sage's eyes got large. He opened his mouth to say something. Quickly he plunged the sword into Sage's heart.  
  
Then he stepped back. She was there…over Sage. She turned to him. "We assimilated." She softly explained.  
  
Ryo looked stunned. "But Sage…"  
  
"This isn't Sage." And with that Sage changed into someone different. A female warrior from the looks of it.  
  
"Who…"  
  
"Nothing is ever as it seems."  
  
"So Sage isn't dead." Ryo said almost not believing it.  
  
"There is no death. Only rebirth."  
  
Ryo smiled. Too happy to hear what she had said.  
  
"Go back home. Your friends are waiting."   
  
"But…" She was gone. Only one sword lay on the ground where she had been.  
  
"Go home." The trees echoed. "Go home."  
  
Ryo smiled and woke up from his dream.   
  
"Are you okay Ryo?" Anubis asked.  
  
"What? Oh yes. Everything turned out okay." Ryo answered.  
  
"Would you like to know what happened to you?"  
  
"Uhhh…Okay."  
  
"There was a dark disturbance in your area and this tends to make people act against each other. And this is what happened to you. This certain disturbance had a name. The name of the disturbance was 'Raven.' Raven likes to inhabit people's dreams. But she can only haunt you if you've done something she considers worthwhile. Like taking the blood of another. When Sage punched you his blood got in your mouth and into your system. This in essence is taking the blood of someone. She took this opportunity to haunt you. Your good pure mind would not last long against her if you didn't finish her dream. And you never would have if you had wanted to. But you were lucky and you finished your dream and everything turned out okay. She must have liked you."  
  
"She was the woman in the dream?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow…" He said.  
  
"I'm going to leave now. I have to go back…home."  
  
"Bye Anubis."  
  
"Good-bye Wildfire."  
  
"Go home." He whispered.  
  
"Your friends are waiting."  
  
Okay I know I promised a battle but that's not how this story worked out. Whatever. :-D. 


End file.
